darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-06-02 - Battle on Hoth
Tatooine: Mos Eisley - Spaceport This gigantic hanger area comprises a series of loading stages and repair bays, scattered rather haphazardly inside the enormous dome. Many of them are sealed away by pillars and walls of plastoid, securing the privacy (and secrecy) of the goings-on there, and a bank of blast doors prevent easy passage into and out of them. Droids and engineers form an ever present stream of activity from one bay to the next; while crewmen and captains perhaps linger in the alcoves and offices attached to each. One entire side of the hanger is open to the desert; the massive window providing room enough for several ships at once to queue for departure, though is it noticeable that rarely are there too many such ships in plain view. A command station looks down upon the hanger floor from a booth carved into the wall, and now and again the sound of a muffled speaker echoes instructions to the staging platforms. As such, it is not hard to imagine a quick take-off taking place in such a badly organised place; with or without permission from the command booth. Giran is standing in wait near his own freighter. Nearly unmoving in the warm afternoon. But he seems to be expecting someone, and most of the people around keep a wide-berth around the strange-looking man. His arms fold across his chest, obviously impatient. Kalira Valen brings her ship in for a landing, kicking up a dust storm in the process, as usual on Tatooine, and powers down a few moments later. She emerges, the edge of a long cloak tossed over one shoulder, and seals the ship behind her. The wide strip of canvas that attaches to the carrying case at her side angles across her chest. Her usual medkit is pared down to a handful of essentials in order to make room for the other Item that she's carrying instead. She strides towards Giran, her pace calm despite the impatience she can read in his body language, and draws to a stop before him. She inclines her head then, "ready when you are." Giran gestures toward his ship, "Board the freighter, Kalira Valen," he says, voice distorted by some vocoder in his mask... and then he turns without waiting and marches up the ramp. SPACE: Dark Visage blasts off into Tatooine: Airspace - Above Mos Eisley. :::The image fades as the stars blur and the ship is set in motion.. SPACE: Dark Visage lands in Hoth: Volcano Fields. Giran guides the ship through space, and then through the atmosphere of a snow-filled planet... landing it at the base of a large, inactive, volcano... the masked-face turns toward Kalira and nods, "After you, Kalira Valen." "Desert worlds, snow worlds, no happy medium," Kalira Valen mutters as she rises to her feet. She seals up her jacket then secures the desert robe around her tall frame and heads out of the ship. Hoth: Volcano Fields Emerging from Hoth's icy surface is here a chain of low-lying volcanos. Over millenia, they have belched forth gas, soot, and the volcanic rocks that are thick on the frozen ground. Black and shining, they offer a spectacular contrast to the blinding whiteness that is most of the ice planet's surface. Occassionally, a black cloud lingers here and the air is filled with the scent of sulphur. To the south, the volcanos' fury is defeated and their proud flanks are overwhelmed with snow and ice. Giran steps behind Kalira, watching the woman with the perfect impassivity of his mask. He speaks as they step down onto the icy surface, "Can you sense my Master?" Kalira Valen scans the terrain slowly, getting a solid fix for where the ship is right now, shades her eyes briefly then heads south, one hand gripping the satchel she's carrying at her side. "Individually? No. But that oppressive shroud of fear is familiar," she admits after a moments thought of concentration. Giran follows behind Kalira several steps and then a faint chuckling is heard. It has to be chuckling, as the sound of metal scraping against metal in his voice box comes regularly, "You are far too trusting. I spoke to my Master. She gave you no such book, but I am interested in what you are really after..." he says gravely, as his voice fades, there is a snap-hiss and the snow around him glows red, "Choose your words carefully, and maybe I shall end your life quickly." :COMBAT: Giran ignites his red lightsaber. "Did you ever stop to consider that your master is not the one who gave me the book?" Kalira Valen asks in return, pivoting calmly to face Giran. "The being who gave us the book came long before the current group of powers that are running things. The one who YOUR master serves, in fact, brought my brother into his power," she says in a voice that is edged with impatience. "You're wasting my time again, aren't you?" She drops her left hand to her side and rests it on the blade there, drawing it with obvious reluctance. "I have no quarrel with you. Or Her, for that matter. I have a question to ask her Master, do you get that?" :COMBAT: Kalira Valen ignites her green lightsaber. Giran chuckles again and shakes his head, "You are mistaken, my mistress serves no master. And this familiar shroud you feel... is mine. You are dealing with powerful beings who are not subservient to others. I will take the book now... and discover its secrets for myself," he raises his lightsaber, point toward Kalira. "No, actually, you're not. I don't care who you serve, but it's not the one who gave us this book and I'm not handing it over to just anyone," Kalira Valen brings her blade up and tosses aside the cloak, making sure her arms are free and unfettered. "You want the book, then do as I've politely asked." Giran nods his head and lowers his saber, "Ah yes... a message for the imagined master. What message is that?" the hum of the red saber glows menacingly against the white snow. The first flash of anger is seen in Kalira Valen's eyes, something she rarely allows herself, so carefully controlled is she at all times. "You're wasting my time," she says again, her voice hard. "If your master has never met Palpatine then you're wasting my time. HE gave us the book, that we may learn of it, from it. IF he had meant for you to have it, you would have it by now," she grates out as she takes a precise step to the left, hand never leaving the carrying case at her side and keeping her blade in a defensive posture. Giran raises his other hand, fingers out, gloved in black, and then he forms a fist as he speaks, "It is you who have been wasting my time. You serve no purpose anymore." :COMBAT: Giran begins to choke Kalira Valen. :COMBAT: Kalira Valen chokes. Asphyxiating spasms moderately wounds her. Kalira Valen's breath catches in her throat, the air in her lungs trapped even as she tries to draw air in around the grip that chokes the breath from her. She is stubborn, she has to be, its part of what makes her the person that she is. The grip she keeps on the carrying case remains firm, the fingers of her other hand white knuckled around the hilt of her lightsaber even as spots dance across her field of vision and she's forced to lean against the wall for support. Daemon's fighter lands and the snow cloud settles down and at the base of the fighter now is the image of Daemon Sadi. His golden eyes emit a cold that makes this snow around him feel like a tropical island as he looks at Kalira and Giran Giran tilts his helmet up to look at the arriving ship and he then speaks in a droning voice, "You bring allies... a mistake. The last mistake you shall make..." and he strides forward aggressively, raising the saber up above his head and with a deliberate motion strikes at Kalira, bringing the saber across his chest, thinking to kill her and maybe sever the strap of her carry-case as well. :COMBAT: Giran swings his red lightsaber at Kalira Valen! :COMBAT: Kalira Valen tries to dodge, but Giran's red lightsaber strikes and shreds her. Daemon came to the place where he felt to come, he sees the connection of the man's lightsaber to the woman and his makes no hesitation with his movement. He jeweled hilt of his crysblad comes into his hand and his feet moves with unbelievable speed. As he approaches the man, his word are low and cold emitting a strength that Giran will take head to notice "GET AWAY FROM HER!" :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade. Kalira Valen uses her height to her advantage, pivoting away from the blow, angling her upper body out of the way, knowing that she won't move nearly fast enough but ducks her head down, hunching her shoulders up as well to protect her neck. She falls backward on purpose, falling heavily to the side to gain some working room and feeling the searing pain that comes from the red blade scorching along her senses. This once, this one time, she allows herself to feel a measure of that bottled up anger, keeping a grip of iron on it to funnel it to pure energy. She can sense where Daemon is in the room, linked to his movements as she rolls to her feet and swipes at Giran without the need for words. Taking a measure of her anger out on him. :FORCE: Kalira Valen regretfully calls upon the dark side of the Force. :COMBAT: Kalira Valen swings her green lightsaber at Giran! :COMBAT: Giran parries Kalira Valen's green lightsaber with his red lightsaber. The white snow is bathed in green and red light and then a strange mix as both sabers meet together in a crackling of energy as the dark lord parries the blow. And then he pushes Kalira's saber away, turning his head he notices the other man approaching with a blade, and he laughs, "Stay out of this!" he warns... and a darkness seems to grow from him, as if he is more than just a man, more than just death... something more... evil. :FORCE: Giran calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Giran tries to terrify Daemon Sadi! :FORCE: Daemon Sadi calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Giran terrifies and disorients Daemon Sadi. :FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Daemon Sadi and transmit a calm feeling and a vision: Kalira Valen's intense blue eyes. You then transmit the telepathic message: "Hear me. Together we can fight him. Hear me." Daemon movement closes into on Giran, Sadi shifts a off balance some of those steps as if hit with an invisible force. The man though has the image of the woman before him injured and hurt and those deep feels within him will not be swayed by anyone or anything...He throws himself at Giran with a growl in his voice, a low feral growl "I SAID....." He swings his blades with the emphasis of his words "LEAVE HER" :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi attacks Giran's legs with his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade! :COMBAT: Giran parries with his red lightsaber. Kalira Valen's blue eyes had closed for a bare moment only to open again, gleaming with resolve, that fine thread of anger making her jaw set in a firm line, bringing her senses to a fine focus point and she's moving lightly now, taking the pain that still lances along her senses and making it part of her. Accepting it. Pain, after all, is the way the body lets you know that you're still alive. She angles her body to the side, steps abruptly forward and strikes a mere breath or two after Daemon does, making no pretense of fair play. He would strike her from behind, so she offers him the same courtesy. :COMBAT: Kalira Valen swings her green lightsaber at Giran! :COMBAT: Giran tries to parry with his red lightsaber, but Kalira Valen's green lightsaber hits and shreds him. Giran lets out a cry of agony as the lightsaber strikes into him. His parry too slow in coming. But a deep growl comes from his throat, louder even than the voice-encoder can match and so it is a strange mix of human yelling and mechanical distortion. His anger is more pure than Kalira's and he embraces it more naturally, it seems. Certainly he grows darker with it and his counter attack is not a single blow. Instead he strikes at Kalira, once, twice, three times... but each time is simply a feint, designed to force her to block... and then he takes his real strike at her, a powerful thrust of the saber. :COMBAT: Giran swings his red lightsaber at Kalira Valen! :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi shields Kalira Valen from Giran's attack! :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi tries to dodge, but Giran's red lightsaber strikes and vaporizes him. Daemon's eyes flash with the strikes coming in and the feigns being made, he makes his moves as the killing blow is about to strike her. Daemon bring his body in and takes a saber blade into his side, flesh sizzle and the man's voice scream out but the words don't match the pain "Arrggh!!!" He steps closer Giran and his cold eyes are locked with the villian and his voice is low and cold painfully "You will not take her...Deal with me and die!" He moves his arm foreward and thrusts his blade into the man infront of him "Die!" :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi attacks Giran with his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade! :COMBAT: Giran parries with his red lightsaber. Giran ripostes and mauls Daemon Sadi. Daemon protects the woman standing in front of her between giran an another saber his his body and he growls "RUN KALIRA!" :FORCE: Daemon Sadi hatefully calls upon the Dark Side of the Force. Kalira Valen had tried to respond to the feints, throwing her body to the side in a frantic bid, seeing the blow angling toward her and again knowing she wasn't moving fast enough. The blur of speed with which Daemon moves, inserting himself between her and Giran is enough to make her gasp in shock even as she again hits the floor with a bit of a thump of sound. She nearly loses her grip on her lightsaber but holds to it through hours upon hours of weapons drills - never drop a weapon. She both hears and smells, tastes in the air, the terrible wound that Daemon takes as he and Giran battle. A surge of anger runs through her again and she leaps to her feet, Daemon's growled command of RUN is balanced with the murderous intent that gleams in her eyes as she rushes Giran again. :COMBAT: Kalira Valen swings her green lightsaber at Giran! :COMBAT: Giran parries Kalira Valen's green lightsaber with his red lightsaber. :Vzzrzzzn Krzzssshh the sounds of sabers striking each other fills the area again. Dark storm clouds roll in and the sky becomes darker. But all around is visible by the light of the two dueling sabers. Giran has ceased his talking now, focusing on the more difficult task of fighting two opponents at once. But then he leaps backwards after Kalira's blow misses and then lifts his saber straight up and down... as if meditating... but it's clear he is not... for something changes in him, and the dark side of the force flows outward toward Kalira. :FORCE: Giran calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Giran tries to terrify Kalira Valen! :COMBAT: Giran terrifies and disorients Kalira Valen. :FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Seifer Wolf and transmit a fearful feeling and a vision: Kalira Valen and Daemon battling Giran on the ice world. Daemon dropped to a knee, his blood stained the snow beneath him. There is a sudden hateful change in the force and Daemon raises his head and his eyes now hold a reddish hue to his golden eyes..His voice holds a deadly growl and he springs forward to Giran "She is mine!! leave or you will die!" :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi attacks Giran with his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade! :FORCE: You experience an unrepentant feeling and receive a vision: Seifer Wolf sits in space, hooked up to bacta. His ship auto setting itself into orbit around Hoth. :COMBAT: Giran parries with his red lightsaber. Giran ripostes and grievously wounds Daemon Sadi. :FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Seifer Wolf and transmit an urgent feeling and a vision: Kalira Valen's eyes wide in her pale face, the sense that she's wounded and Daemon even more so.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "Help us. Please." :FORCE: You experience a worried feeling and think of Daemon Sadi. Kalira Valen's face pales, blanching a pure white, blue eyes suddenly huge as she staggers backwards, feeling the choking hand of fear suddenly gripping her. Her breathing is shallow and for a moment she can't break the fear that grips her. She sends out a plea, a silent clarion call for assistance, sending her thought her fear, ever ounce of will briefly to a mind she well knows. That fear abates somewhat, her link with Daemon helping to steady her even as she drags in a ragged breath of sound and rasps out, "Pitiful." She coughs and aims a look of disgust at Giran, "You're a pale shadow of what my brother was. pale. pitiful. you're nothing," she says and deliberately spits at his feet. "be glad that the Republic took him out of play, or it would have been HIS feet that you knelt at. begged for teaching." She throws one hand up and aims her will at Giran with that gesture. :COMBAT: Although stunned, Kalira Valen tries to reach out with the Force to choke Giran! :FORCE: Giran calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Giran does not choke. Giran waves a hand dismissively in return to Kalira's action... and then he laughs, the sound twisted by his mask, "Always with the brother. I regret not seeing him off properly... I would have liked to collect his head... perhaps I will take your friend's instead... he means nothing to you, I am sure..." he says toward Kalira, and then he takes a step toward Daemon and swing the red lightsaber at the man. A backhand stroke toward the chest. :COMBAT: Giran swings his red lightsaber at Daemon Sadi! :COMBAT: By sheer luck, Daemon Sadi evades Giran's red lightsaber. Daemon ducks the strike to the head and suddenly the ground rubbles and the snow cloud that is the ships landing is sweeps out. Daemon is injured seriously in a few places but his stands protectively between Giran and Kalira. His feet spread aparts and suddenly Daemon balance is sound and his grip on the hilt of his blade tightens. A smile crosses his face and he growls "Your were a worthy opponent but now your mine!" Daemon steps forward and swings the blader in a series of fast attacks and strikes low at Griran... :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi attacks Giran's arms with his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade! :COMBAT: Giran parries with his red lightsaber. Giran ripostes and grievously wounds Daemon Sadi. Kalira Valen unslings the canvas bag from her side and places the edge of her blade against the bag, "One more swipe and I'll destroy it," she says in a sudden voice, speaking abruptly. "Back - down" she demands, using the edge of the blade to singe the side of the case. "I'll destroy it, and you'll never get your greedy little hands on it," she warns / promises. Of course, it's not a commen sight to see many on Hoth, but there seems to be a small gathering of fire and hate as Giran unleashes his strength on Daemon. A ship lands among the snowy plains, some of it's passengers disembark, some walk and some jump out into the cold air. It didn't take long for them to reach the glacial plains, not under it's current commander. "Let's go." A darkly clad figure mutters to it's men as they close in on the fighting group. Giran turns his head from Daemon, who he has poked a few holes in at this point, but amazingly the man is still standing. He now focuses on Kalira and he moves over the icy ground, feet moving with speed as he charges her, his slash is another... aimed at her arms, to disarm her, or force her to drop the book. Perhaps both... "The book is mine!" he calls out! :COMBAT: Giran swings his red lightsaber at Kalira Valen's arms! :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi tries to protect Kalira Valen, but not fast enough! :COMBAT: Kalira Valen tries to dodge, but Giran's red lightsaber strikes and shreds her hand, disarming her. Daemon tries to move fast enough against the man's attack but he isn't fast enough. He sees Kalira hands get slashed and yells "NOOOO!!!!" He moves with the force on his side and launches his blade at Giran to keep him busy for the seconds he needs to jump for her lightsaber... :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade at Giran! :FORCE: Giran calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Giran raises his hand and catches Daemon Sadi's thrown Modified Jewel-Encrusted Crysblade. :''Daemon Sadi picks up A Hope's Lightsaber. Kalira Valen's lightsaber falls from her hand, letting out a sound that is both anger and pain as the weapon tumbles to the floor, the green blade retracting with a snap of sound as it rolls slowly. She grips the canvas sided bag with her good hand, using her wounded hand to press it to her side and does the unthinkable. She throws herself to the floor, trapping the bag against the floor, beneath her body, unwilling still to surrender the Book to Giran and give him more power, more knowledge, more anything. She can sense Sef's approach, calling to him silently with desperation, funneling all of her pain, fear, everything into that call again, willing to do anything to get her and Daemon and the Book to safety. :FORCE: You experience an unrepentant feeling and receive a vision: Seifer Runs with a pack of clones, his eyes set on Kalira in the distance ::Telepathic message: "Use your emotion.. it's the only way!" :FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Seifer Wolf and transmit an urgent feeling and a vision: Kalira Valen wide eyes and she nods sharply.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "I did. I was reckless. but I will NOT give him the Book!" :FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Daemon Sadi and transmit a gentle feeling and a vision: Kalira Valen's blue eyes closing briefly, a look of final resolution on her face.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "I won't surrender the Book to him. I won't. Go, Daemon. Fall back with Wolf. Don't throw your life away for this." Seifer stops in his tracks, his Red lightsaber ignites in his right hand, the deadly flag of the sith. His clones line up on either side of him, all of them held back by Seifer's word, each having a hard time standing still, learching forward, their faces hold the wild anger of the Imperium. "Get him." Seifer says, standing straight as he watches the clones rush forward between Kalira and daemon. :COMBAT: Marshals guard attack Giran with their Spined Clawss! :COMBAT: Giran parries with his red lightsaber. Giran ripostes and kills one of Marshals guard. :COMBAT: Seifer Wolf ignites his red lightsaber. Giran seems to become aware of Seifer Wolf only after he is attacked by a monster... at first Giran believes it a wild animal, but then, as he pulls his blade away from the corpse and he sees another red saber ignited he grunts, "I see... and yet..." his voice is even-toned. Equalized by his mask's vocal encoder. But he nods, saluting to Seifer Wolf, "Stand down, Fallen One. I seek no quarrel with you..." he calls out... slowly moving across the icy plain, his boots crunching in the snow as he moves slowly. Daemon clips the lightsaber to his belt and unclips a metal ball in a fluid motion. He grabs the injured Kalira while Giran fights the incoming warrior and yanks her up and pushes her forward "RUN I am right behind you" He throws the metal object at Giran's feet and turns to follow Kalira as he flies through the air.. :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Thermal Detonator. :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi starts to throw his Thermal Detonator, but it explodes in his hand, destroying Daemon Sadi's ! "It's about time I found the guy everyone's whispering about lately." Seifer grins, eyeing Giran his hand waving dismissively at the raging clones. They break off, running back to fall behind Seifer. "I think it's time somebody filled me in." his eyes move to Daemon and Kalira as they run off passed him. A smirk runs across his face. Kalira Valen is hauled to her feet by Daemon, stumbling once before finding her balance somehow and staggering away from the fight. She reaches back at that same instant and grabs ahold of the back of Daemon's shirt and makes every effort to drag him along with. Her eyes are wide, face pale, the death grip on the carrying case at her side does not relinquish for even a second as she staggers toward the ship. She casts a look at Wolf's soldiers and another at Wolf, sending a quick thought to him even as she stumbles up the ramp. :FORCE: You experience an amused feeling and receive a vision: Seifer stands cloaked in the back of Vordo's headquarters, Teela stands in the center of the room talking to Vordo. ::Telepathic message: "The Jedi have gone to the hutts to help track you down. You, Payne, Daemon.. and everyone at the meeting we had. Watch your back." :'FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Seifer Wolf and transmit an urgent feeling and a vision: Kalira Valen's death grip on the bag.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "I was going - to barter - the Book - with this IDIOT - for an audience with Palpatine. *her minds voice is strained* but he doesnt' SERVE Palpatine, but some Woman instead!"'' :FORCE: You experience an amused feeling and receive a vision: Gand and Feist shout angrily out to nobody in particular ::Telepathic message: "Many of the individuals there spoke against you.." :FORCE: You experience an annoyed feeling and receive a vision: A dark cloud ::Telepathic message: "Book? What book? I will take you to Palpatine.. If he will see you." :FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Seifer Wolf and transmit a determined feeling and a vision: Kalira Valen's grim expression.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "So be it, then. I will heed your warning, and pass it along to Daemon as well. The Book that he gave to Mal and I, when all of this started. I just want my brother back, Sef. I'm willing to trade it, nearly anything, please, help me. I can't bear this." Giran watches as as Kalira is lifted by Daemon and then Daemon lets a big explosion go off in his hand. He looks toward Seifer Wolf and the thick mechanical chuckling that is so familiar from this man comes from his mask, "Whispering about me? Tell me... are you in league with this one who attempted to kill me?" A explosion instead of going to Giran's feet goes off in the air and sends a cloud of fire and snow between Daemon and Giran. Some of the fire damage from the grenade burns Daemon's skin, mainly his back but luckily the clothes he has takes the force of it. He continues to run behind Kalira and passes wolf and pauses to wolf's words. He turns once more and looks over to Giran standing there and says, to wolf while looking at giran, "He is trying to kill her and I will not allow him..I will take her to safety..." he slips his hand to his side and holds one more ball up and yells to Giran across the snow "Enjoy a parting gift..." he hurls the ball at Giran... :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Cherry Bomb. :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Cherry Bomb at Giran! :FORCE: Giran calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Giran raises his hand and catches Daemon Sadi's thrown Cherry Bomb. Kalira Valen is cradling her wounded hand against her side now, her thoughts torn between the warnings racing back and forth and the small voice in her head that shrieks about being a one handed surgeon. She reaches that hand towards Daemon, biting back the sound of pain that comes with it and tries to drag him up into the ship. The pain is almost enough that it blanks out her vision but darned if she doesnt do it anyway. Seifer looks to Daemon as he moves away, throwing a bomb in their direction. "There's too many damn heroes in this galaxy. Nearly every person I know protects people with their lives." he stands, still holding the sizzling lightsaber. "It's getting rather tiresome.." he turns back to Giran. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mr?" Seifer replies looking back to the man. Giran lifts his lightsaber and points it toward Kalria Valen, "Her. She attempted to kill the Chancellor while I fought Jedi. She then attempted to kill me. Then made up a story about wishing to meet my master... who she doesn't wish to meet after all." Daemon is pulled by Kalira toward his ship...they head toward it closing the distance... Giran chuckles a little bit, again the sound of metal on metal, and he reaches out a hand toward Kalira Valen. Clearly concentrating, "I haven't finished with you yet, Kalira..." he calls out... :COMBAT: Giran begins to choke Kalira Valen. :COMBAT: Kalira Valen does not choke. :ABILITY CHECK: Giran attempts an impossible feat of Force_Grip ... Marginal Success. Kalira Valen senses the masked man extending his will towards her and she pushes back with all of her will in return and stumbles up to the ship, still dragging Daemon along with, tears of pain tracing down her face, unheeded. :ABILITY CHECK: Seifer Wolf attempts an impossible feat of Force_Grip ... HORRIBLE MONSTROUS BOTCH! If Giran is disappointed at being rebuffed by Kalira, he shows no sign of it. Instead his focus shifts, ever so slightly, toward the Unaani Swarmer. It's not a very larger ship... and then there is a clear trembling in the force. Giran stands there with his hand extended, palm upward, and the ship lifts up in the air... and begins moving... TOWARD Giran. But it only gets about four feet before it settles back down onto the ground... Giran then speaks... loudly, "You... do not... know... power... as I do..." Daemon watches his ship move and shakes his head "What power!" He turns his head and looks over to Giran...He stands there as if starting at a demon. Finally he gives Kalira her lightsaber and says "Get in that ship and go, do not question this...just go...I will live and I will find you" He begins running back to battle this demon to keep him busy enough for Kalira to fly the ship off to safety...He grips the metal tube by his side and suddenly there is retracable 'Shink---shink--=shink' sound as the tube extends into a huge nasty harpoon..like a javelin he hurls it toward Giran from about the location of Wolf... :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Calamar Harpoon. :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Calamar Harpoon at Giran! :FORCE: Giran calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi's thrown Calamar Harpoon hits and maims Giran. Giran raises a hand, having caught so many other of Daemon Sadi's weapons, but the lifting of the fighter has strained him, and the Force does not obey him. Instead the harpoon continues directly on toward him and imbeds itself deeply in his chest. A thick hissing sound is made as air escapes from his lung. Kalira Valen literally glares over her shoulder at the masked man, watches the ship rattle a bit and is grudgingly impressed but she starts up the ramp then watches, jaw dropped, at Daemon insists on going back to fight. "For the love of logic," she gasps out and catches her lightsaber with her good hand, jaw dropping slightly as the harpoon hits the masked man and is stunned immobile there on the ramp. :FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Daemon Sadi and transmit a determined feeling and a vision: Kalira Valen slow shake of her head.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "I - will - not - leave - you - here." Seifer merely watches the scene unfold, his clones begin to swarm around him in enraged circles, dying to taste the blood of those around them. Daemon manages to pierce the other saber wielder's defense. Ducking and throwing his body sideways, Seifer spins horizontally, his body seems to hover slightly as his lightsaber form carries the deadly weapon toward Daemon's legs. :COMBAT: Seifer Wolf swings his red lightsaber at Daemon Sadi's legs! :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi dodges Seifer Wolf's red lightsaber. Giran marches forward, heading toward Kalira and Daemon, despite his wounds. His saber burns angrily red in front of him as he draws nearer and nearer toward them, almost within striking range. It is clear that he draws upon the power of the dark side to keep coming. Daemon's eyes fixed on his target as the Harpoon hits home and the man still coming. Suddenly there is a flash of light and he jumps at the last second into a back flip, as he comes down word his hand flash with speed and launches another projectile, this time at Sef...His golden eyes with now reddish hue shift to wolf and his growl his low as the knife flies toward him.."That was a bad decision!" :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Throwing Vibro-Knife. :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Throwing Vibro-Knife at Seifer Wolf! :FORCE: Seifer Wolf calls upon the Force. :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi's thrown Throwing Vibro-Knife hits and shreds Seifer Wolf. Seifer Wolf collapses, critically injured. Kalira Valen glances from side to side, trying to determine what their best move is, now. She doesn't understand why Wolf attacked Daemon, and she sucks in a gasp as Daemon's retaliatory strike is so efficient. But it's still not Sef that she considers a threat, not to her at least, and she's moving before she can think and launches herself at Giran with a running attack again. :COMBAT: Kalira Valen ignites her green lightsaber. Giran meets Kalira halfway, green and red strike at each other, sabers trying to find flesh instead of a parry... Giran is clearly weakened, but still a formidable opponent. His saber striking out at her again. :COMBAT: Giran swings his red lightsaber at Kalira Valen! :COMBAT: Kalira Valen tries to parry with her green lightsaber, but Giran's red lightsaber hits and vaporizes her, destroying Kalira Valen's Masterwork Sleek Black Leather Coat. Kalira Valen collapses, critically injured. Daemon turns and doesn't seem to be able to move fast enough...He yells with a pain cry as he watches the woman who he holds a such an emotional bond too fall to the snow. "Noooooo!!!!" His eyes flash with anger and hate and the shift in the force is felt and strong. THe man's muscles tighten from the sudden boast in adreneline, that he sends a knife straight Giran's chest..."DIE!!!!!!!!!" :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi wields his Throwing Vibro-Knife. :COMBAT: Daemon Sadi throws his Throwing Vibro-Knife at Giran! :COMBAT: Giran tries to dodge, but Daemon Sadi's thrown Throwing Vibro-Knife hits and shreds him. Giran collapses, critically injured. :COMBAT: Seifer Wolf puts away his red lightsaber. Giran strikes down Kalira and his hand is reaching for the case as the knife flies toward him. He leaps out of the way... but not in time. The blade strikes him and further complicates the bloody mess of his chest. Daemon runs to the fallen Kalira, not caring about the falling men, though Sef's men probably are taking him away. Daemon moves to his kness by her fallen body and lifts her into the air...His doesn't take notice of anything around him, just the woman in his arms and the ship ahead of him. Daemon walks up the ramp of the ship and leaves the battlefield with his beloved... Seifer's body hits the icy ground, blood seeping out over the glacia as he pulls the vibro-knife from his body. Gurgling noises can be heard as blood fountains from his mouth. Kalira Valen collapses in a sudden heap on the ground. Numb fingers managing to deactivates the blade again before she hurts herself. Her knees buckle and she makes absolutely no effort to save herself. She breathes still, one numb hand still holding the lightsaber, the other clutched around the carrying case that is now bloody and singed. So cold that her lips are blue. Head lolling back a bit when Daemon sweeps her up and carries her to the ship.